This application relates to extension arms for supporting equipment, and specifically to an arm for supporting a monitor in a dental or medical setting.
In today's dental practices, there is increasing demand for display of information on computer monitors or other similar display devices. Some information, such as a patient's digital radiographs and proposed treatment plans for the patient, may be shared with the patient on a monitor visible to the patient to facilitate explaining what treatment is recommended and how it will be administered. The monitor visible to the patient may also be used to show video entertainment to the patient. More important, a separate monitor, primarily configured for use by the dentist, surgeon or dental assistant for use in treatment, is also provided. This treatment monitor can be used to display digital radiographs, other test results, reference information and live video feed from an intraoral camera or other device, as just several examples, to assist the caregivers.
Conventional monitor mounts do not allow the monitor to be positioned in as wide of a range of positions as is desired. The positioning of the treatment monitor needs to be flexible to allow for effective viewing in different situations, such as by one care giver or by two care givers simultaneously. The monitor must be quickly repositionable to allow for its use in different treatments, as well as to allow it to be moved to allow access by personnel to other equipment and nearby areas.